The Forgotten Time Lady
by Gavvy Wolf-Kidd
Summary: A continuation of my "International Baccalaureate" story. A student discovers more about herself than she dared look for, all because of one persistent Biology teacher. Rated for swearing Mentions of COE, EOT
1. That's Not An Invitation

_Hello! Yes... this is one of those 'self-fulfilment' stories, and yes! It _was_ inspired by the second part of "The End of Time". Now... a lot of this isn't true, and it doesn't happen at my college but I think you can guess which parts are real and which are not. This is a continuation of my 'International Baccalaureate' story.... kind of. Enjoy!_

**The Forgotten Time Lady**

**Chapter One: That's Not An Invitation**

"Ciao bella," said Gigi cheerily. I was passing him in the hallway- completely by accident, I'll have you know- and his friendly Italian nature always made him reach out to everybody and he knew to greet them and make them happy. I was in no mood for laughter. He sensed my aura and softened his expression. "Perché sei triste?" He stopped me and pulled me the side. That's why I liked Gigi- he was always on par with everyone's emotional habits. He was like a Siamese cat- he fell into empathy easily and always managed to cheer you up no matter what.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gigi." I shook my head and looked down- _I have been betrayed and abandoned by someone I thought I could trust_. The typical excuse, but I hated talking about emotional things.

"Giusto, bella." He said softly. "You know you can talk to me, sí? Io sono tu amico." He tapped his heart with his fist a couple of times and gave the peace salute- I just nodded. I was too pale to pull that off that gesture.

"Sí, signore." I said, turning and leaving. I needed to get to History. Due to the college's regulations and determination to succeed in passing the IB students- there were ten since the other twenty-something had dropped out to do A-Levels- meant that there were more teachers available to teach it. Therefore, I saw Mr. Harkness a lot less- around once a month... or twice if I was lucky. The rest of the time I was stuck with Mr. Anderson, who had a weird love of shaving his head- every time the class (all four of us) saw him, his head was shinier than the last time. Thankfully, I had Mr. Harkness today.

"What's wrong Gav?" He asked as I walked through the door. I took my seat and took out my books- German Unification. He sat on my desk and lifted my head up. I looked at him- his eyes were read and bloodshot, and his voice sounded cracked, like he had been crying. Not many people knew why Mr. Harkness's aura had crashed. All we knew was that a last month he had a fortnight off to recuperate. The people who did know what had happened were the IB students in Mathematical Studies and anybody who was in room S212 for Psychology.

"What's the matter, sir?" I asked, concerned.

"I asked you first." He said gently. I looked at him sternly, imagining a huge syringe sucking out every drop of emotion other than complete concern out of my back.

"You tell me, I'll tell you."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then I won't tell you," I took his hand in a comforting way. "Just don't think of me as a student- think of me as a friend, sir." He smiled a little, and some of his light came back... only to be vanquished when he started talking.

"Ianto was in... a," he started. "He was in an accident. He would have survived, but... he caught an infection, and he's been on life support for the past few weeks. The outlook doesn't look so good, and... and..." he stopped there, and I finished the sentence;

"And they want you to say goodbye." I said quietly. He nodded and tears started pouring down his face. I stood up, letting go of his hand, and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. As I breathed, I took in his scent- he smelled sweet and Earthy, like nectar. He cried into my shoulder shortly and regained himself. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his light blue shirt.

"Forgive me, Gav." He said, looking away. "I don't normally... you know, like that."

I just looked at him with empathy. The look turned into a stare, and I blanked out. It was like I was looking into a vortex- mesmerised, yet afraid. I was brought back to life by a painful slap on the back by Mr. Harkness.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?" I said, sounding dumb. The door opened- we looked and saw the other three History students (Kofi, Grazyna and Jessica) enter the room. I hated the three of them, and none of them knew it. They all shouted me down whenever I was two words into an argument. Mariam had left History at the last second because she decided that she wanted to do Chemistry and become a heart surgeon. Instead of backing me up, she had taken to siding with them and began to jump at me as well. In a second, Mr. Harkness had regained himself and began teaching the lesson.

I spent the lesson in complete misery, taking scribbled notes. By the end, I couldn't see the point of living. Since I had started college it was like if I said something would happen, it happened. It made everybody look at me with contempt because they got the impression that I was an arrogant little bitch. Thus, I had hardly any friends. I had three: Kirsten, who I had known since I was ten and was the only friend I had who had never used me for anything; Katie, who I had met at college and was faithful and always came through; and Stacey, who I had met in RE and had hit it off with me when we discovered that we both loved and loathed the same things. We were a match made in Niflheim (Norse Hell)!

I had Biology after break, but I didn't want to go out or to the LRC- I was too miserable for anything like that- so I went straight to the building. I had Dr. Smith which made me a little happy, but the moment I saw Mariam that happiness shrunk away like a dormouse.

He allowed me into the room, and noticed from my gait that I wasn't happy. He asked me what was wrong. There was only one teacher who I could talk openly with- Mr. Bolton. My Theory of Knowledge teacher. He also taught Philosophy, Critical Thinking and RE, which explained why he was always so neutral and understanding. He was the only teacher I had who listened to his students. I could always talk with the Doctor, but it wasn't the same- I didn't fancy him as much!

I looked at him as I took my seat, and he came over to me. I told him everything that had happened, and why I was so miserable- how everyone was blaming me for their problems, saying it was my own fault I was having such a hard time at college, how Grazyna thought she had me figured out from my 'acting enthusiastic' in History (I really am interested in History, but she thought I was just making it up to get out of doing homework), how Mariam had abandoned me, and how almost everyone had turned against me without trying to get to know me first. Break was nearly over by the time I had finished. He had listened patiently looked heart-touched by what I had told him. He gave me a reply;

"Biology is your last lesson? So it's a half-day for you? I have six gaps until my next class- stay behind and I'll take you somewhere. That's not an invitation- it's an order."


	2. An Angel On An Obelisk

**The Forgotten Time Lady**

**Chapter Two: An Angel on an Obelisk**

_So, you're an undiscovered writer?_ The note said. Kofi had passed it to me while the Doctor had his back turned, writing down the magnification equation (O x G / S where O is the object on paper, G is the conversion factor and S is usually 100). I looked at him- he looked upset. No surprise. Most of the IB teachers were changing- first it was History, then the Chemistry students (who were previously taken by Dr. Harper) were given a depressive man named Dr. Brannac, Miss Costello was replaced by two teachers- Nick and Elizabeth- which I had no problem with, and Mister Jones's accident meant that Mathematical Studies and Psychology students had separate teachers- James (Mathematical Studies) and Mrs. Jackson (Psychology). The likelihood was that this would be our last lesson with the Doctor. _Sparkling angel I believe that you are my saviour in my time of need_. It was just a matter of time- all of the good teachers were being replaced by unenthusiastic parasites. The only good one was Mister Bolton, or Richard as I was more or less allowed to call him. He taught Theory of Knowledge; was the kindest, sweetest teacher because he never got angry; he never yelled at or guilt-tripped his students like the other teachers did if homework wasn't completed; he was great to talk to and, even though it was only me who thought so, he was pretty good-looking.

I looked back at the note. _So, you're an undiscovered writer? What kind of stuff do you write?_ I looked up at the Doctor, then picked up my pen and scrawled my reply:

_Anything, really. Vampire stories, werewolves, fairytales, songs, poems, Magick, Mythology... the list is endless, but my boundary is full-on romance unless is m/m._

I handed it back to Kofi, and he gave me a weird look when he was done reading it.

"Right, so therefore the magnification of a mitochondrion organelle of length 0.1 nm would be... Gavvy?"

"Hm?" I looked straight at the board, and quickly assessed the answer; "1 micrometer."

"Correctamundo..." He said, pacing casually, "which is a word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." He stopped and looked at everyone in turn. "Elie, given that X is a large structure of, say, 2.3 nanometres, and gave the appearance of a stack of pita bread, which organelle would X be?"

"Rough endocrinal reticulum." Elie sighed, staring into space.

"Right. Luke-" the Doctor was cut off by the bell, and everyone struggling to get out for break- we had English next, and everyone was eager to catch up on the latest gossip before anything serious had to go on. Soon it was just me and the Doctor. He wandered over to me and helped me pack my things away- I protested, but he gave me an intense look, so I let him help.

"Come with me." He said as I lifted my bag onto my shoulder. I followed him through the building, and into the staff room. I stopped dead at the door. He just sighed and pushed me in, shortly following me. Immediately, my defence system kicked in- my insides became dead weight, and I started sweating profusely. I looked down, not at all eager to make eye-contact with anybody in the room. It was quite noisy before I went in, but the sound went down a bit when I was pushed through the threshold. Chitter-chatter turned to whispers and laughter turned to silent gazes.

"What is a student doing in here?"

"Who is she?"

"Why is she here?"

"Is she the one the IB teachers have been banging on about?"

"She's with me." Said the Doctor. "Gav, look up." I did so, slowly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "People, this is Hannah Lauren Heather Clark. IB student extraordinaire, although she may not appear so." As he was speaking, I saw that all of the teachers in the room were- or had been- IB teachers. Except for one who wasn't there.

"She's not." Said a cold voice- Miss Costello. "Nothing but trouble when I had her! She's the one who got me removed from the English position."

"And she's brilliant with us." Said a warm, mother-like voice. I looked over into a shadowy corner of the room, and out stepped a woman with short red hair and dressed in a long red dress. She looked as though she had just stepped out of _The Handmaid's Tale_. Elizabeth. "Granted, she is too analytical, and not as concise as she should be, but nonetheless she is a perfectly capable student."

"The only enthusiastic one, at that." Came a deep, Scots-touched voice I would recognise anywhere- James. He was sitting on a chair in front of Elizabeth, one leg crossed over the other. "The others don't seem as into the regime as this lass is. She's the only one who tries, and isn't afraid to ask for help."

"Exactly, James." The Doctor said with a smile in his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have found her." The room went silent. Completely silent. The air could have been sucked out, and a feather would not have made a sound.

I was too afraid to speak- I hated being around people, which was why I could always be found sitting in the hallways, reading a book while the others wasted their time by talking, eating and being late.

"You can't be serious!" Miss Costello hissed. "She's not due for another fifteen years!"

"Even so, Susan..." That voice. That soft, neutral voice with a Yorkshire drawl. I looked up properly and saw Richard. His soft hazel eyes were kind as he spoke. "James and Jane went over the Paradigm, and the correlation with the Theorem, and what they came up with was two possible solutions for her."

"Ha! Said the _Philosopher_." Miss Costello said like a child. "Really, Richard- you don't know what you're saying! Why didn't you take English instead of wasting your life by asking questions?"

Richard just laughed. "All in good humour, Susan."

"My name is _Susie_!"

"Back to the point of discussion, people!" The Doctor declared. "Jack and I believe that Hannah here is her. This girl is like an angel on an obelisk- brilliant and beautiful, yet out of reach and somewhat out of place. Elizabeth, Nick, Richard, Jack, Richard and Ianto- before his accident- safely agreed that these would be the four traits she would have, and the metaphor she would fulfil."

I found my voice. "Sorry," I said, my voice low. "But, what are you talking about."

"I believe I can answer that."


	3. The Lost Child

_I am _really_ sorry that this took so long to come out- I've had a lot of problems at college and with the internet, I haven't found as much time as I would have liked to update this story. Thanks for understanding, G xxx. _

**Chapter Three: The Lost Child**

I ran through the college, each step straining my weak lungs. I wasn't the fittest person on the planet, but I exercised enough to be able to run. I was fast enough for everything to become a blur. Eventually, I found my hiding spot- a small gap where the benches were. It was situated so that there was a slight lip concealing me from sight as I edged in and swung my bag in front of my feet.

I slowed my panting to a pitiful wheeze and closed my eyes and buried my head in my knees. I wrapped my arms over my head. It was break time, and I damn well didn't care if I had English next. Mr Henshaw had been there. He had seen my breakdown. He'd understand, hopefully.

I stayed in my spot for about half an hour when he came. Richard. He was outside my spot, so I couldn't see him. I recognised his voice, though,

"Hello, Time Child." He joked.

"Go away." I whimpered. "Please."

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because you've just wrecked my life."

"Hannah, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have been so damned casual about it!"

"But I thought-"

"Just go away."

"I'm staying here until you come to terms with it."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Don't you have English now?"

"So?"

"Just saying."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until he managed to edge his way into the spot so we were cramped up together and staring at each other. It wasn't a particularly easy fit since we were both overweight.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Keep it down!" He whispered. "Hannah, listen to me- you have to come to terms with this. You're one of two of a kind."

"The Time Race?" I whispered, angry. "You know they're dead! And to tell me that I'm one of them?"

"Hannah, just listen." He said calmly. "I didn't even finish. Joh- Mr Smith is a Time Lord. He has a TARDIS and everything. And before you say anything, Gallifrey wasn't destroyed by the Time War- it was Time Locked. According to Time Race legends, three of their kind would survive the War and escape the Lock."

"And then what?"

"What?"

"What happens next?"

"In the legend?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I don't know. You'll have to ask Mr Smith."

"Great."

He took hold of my right hand. "I know it's hard for you to take in right now," he said, sympathetically, "but you will eventually. Mr Smith really believes that you're the lost child."

There was still something on my mind, despite his efforts to console me.

"If I'm the lost child," I said shakily, "then who are my parents?"


	4. The Forgotten Time Lady

_*sobs* This is it, guys! Thank you all for being so patient with me while I brought you TFTL, but this is the end of the story... the last chapter before I take a vacation from TW and DW... I hope you enjoy this last chapter, although it's more like an epilogue. FVA is going to be tied in with a new project I'm working on at some stage, so it is updated as 'complete'. _

**The Forgotten Time Lady **

I walked aimlessly through the halls. Richard had dropped a bombshell- I wasn't human. I was a Time Lady. Legend told of three survivors of the Time War. I was one of them. No doubt my real parents were dead, and my human mother had taken me in. Fed me, clothed me, watched me grow. I had never had a close relationship with her, and now I understood why: we had no connection. At all.

"Feeling down?" a chirpy voice asked. I looked behind and saw a girl shorter than me, but around my age, with pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"Nice hair!" I said. It really was- I wished I had the guts to do something like that with my hair. "I'm Hannah."

"Stacey." She said, hugging me while I intended to shake her hand. She pulled away and invited me to the centre. We went, did some book shopping and had a great time.

In the end, life doesn't seem so bad. You meet people, think they're awesome, get fucked by them and then you go your separate ways. It's not all like that, though. You can meet people, think they're awesome, and before you know it you're obsessing over the same things, planning a comedy troupe, jamming with guitars and having friendship anniversaries! Stacey is my best friend, and I wouldn't trade her in for anything

I guess that's my story- human or Time Lady, fuck everything! Just enjoy it.


End file.
